Don't Forget Me
by SpiritFirefly
Summary: A young mother writes three letters to her daughter. She manages to get the last letter in before she was attacked by Death Eaters. This is the final sane thoughts of Rhonda Brodie. AU. Higher Teen rating.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series. Any real places, things, books, movies or anything else is used fictitiously and any real names are just coincidental. The Brodie clan is used fictitiously but the history is true.

**Claimer:** I do own my original characters, fanfiction plot and anything and everything else you can't recognize.

**WARNING: **Mild torture, swearing, mentions of rape, AU

**Summary:** A young mother writes three letters to her daughter. She manages to get the last letter in before she was attacked by Death Eaters. This is the final sane thoughts of Rhonda Brodie.

**"Don't Forget Me,"**

Rhonda Brodie was not your average pureblood Ravenclaw girl. She was different, maybe too different for her own good. She was in her seventh year when it happened, she was pregnant. She had been raped and now was pregnant. She was scared of her mind and her only strength was coming from her girlfriend, Michelle Taylor. Yes, Rhonda was gay and proud of it. That was the thing about Rhonda she was breaking every rule in the Pureblood rule book just be being herself. She was a target for Death Eaters for just being who she is but she was never going to change for them. This was who she is. If she was going to die it would be as herself not someone else.

_Dear Daughter or Son,_

_I just found out about you. I'm so scared and confused. I don't understand why this happened to me. I already love you but I wish you hadn't been conceived this way. By the time you read this you will be ready to know I hope. You see I was raped by this Ravenclaw seventh year arsehole, I think he's a Death Eater. It's the end of my sixth year and I'm seventeen so thank Merlin I don't have to go back home where my family would try to force me into aborting you, I won't let that happen, I promise. Then a few weeks later I find I'm pregnant. I love you no less because of how you were conceived. Michelle and I have been saving up for years to get a flat. Michelle says once her folks die we'll get the Taylor manor. I really hope you know who Michelle is. She's the love of my life, my soul mate. By the time you can read this you will know that Michelle and I are partners, since we can't legally marry. I'm a lesbian and have been since I was thirteen. Michelle I believe is Bisexual, attacked to bother genders. _

_ So Michelle and I have been talking a lot about you. I can tell she already adores you. I adore you. She's always talking about how next year when we graduate she's going to get a real job and provide for us. She's more of the dominate one of your relationship, she loves having me depend on her it makes her feel important. She's so amazing; I don't know how I got so lucky to have her as my girlfriend. She's been so strong for me lately, thank Merlin for that. I can't say enough good things about her to describe what she is like in real life. _

_ It really hit me today how hard it was going to be for us. I'm nearly five months now, which means its October. I hope you're not bullied for having two moms and if you are I hope you have friends who will stay by you. I pray you don't ever have to hear how people treat Michelle and me in public. If you do remember we don't care, we still love each other. No matter what you should know that you have so much more love then most of those people do. Most couples don't love each other nearly as much as Michelle and I. Most families lack real unconditional love. Guess what those other families expect their kids to marry and have kids but Michelle and I don't expect anything like that from you. We might expect you to respect us, to try your best at school, and to fallow your heart when it tells you to do something. I don't care if you're into guys or girls or even both, you'll be my little angel no matter what._

_ I'm due next month now; I can't wait for you to be born despite still being in Hogwarts. You kick all the time and you love to keep me up at night; I swear you have something against sleep. The one thing I found is if Michelle sleeps in the same bed as me you don't kick at night and if she starts talking to you when you won't stop kicking you'll just stop suddenly. I think you already adore her. My parents wanted me to give you up but I told them that it's not their choice; I told them I was done with them, so sorry dear that you won't have grandparents. Even Madame Pomfrey wanted me to give you up but I told her too. No one seems to get this is my life besides Michelle. I don't know what I would do without her._

_ Love,_

_Mum_

During this time Rhonda was writing in a journal to give to her child one day. She was stressing out about giving birth and NEWTS. She had also been having really bad nightmares about Death Eaters, she pushed it off as stress but she was very wrong. She had no idea that she was carrying a Seer and that she was seeing the future.

_ Dear Penelope,_

_ You were just born two days ago; yup you were born on Valentine's Day. I was so scared when you were first born and you didn't cry, it took the doctor and three nurses to get me to believe you were fine. You're an amazing baby. You rarely cry unless your hungry or you have a dirty dipper. You're always cooing at Michelle and I. Thanks to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore we are able to keep you at Hogwarts until we graduate. They visit you often; you will be the only kid in your year able to say you were born in Hogwarts. I think Professor McGonagall sees you as a grandchild or something, it's kind of cute but don't ever tell her I said that. It's hard keeping up with classes but with help from the professors and Michelle I'm managing but that doesn't help with the names people call Michelle and I but I keep my head up but sometimes I just hold you and sob. It's so frustrating. I hope that you learn to be strong form Michelle. _

_ Michelle and I got on flat in Hogsmeade. Michelle has a part-time job as a waiter at the Hog's Head while she is in training to be an Auror. I scared of her being an Auror; I don't want to lose her. But I will support her in this; she always supports me so I owe her this. If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm training to be a Healer while caring for you. Luckily, Michelle's parents have been helping us out; they finally accepted Michelle was going to be with me not a man. Everything will work out. All my worries about money are gone. We can manage this. I hope that we can provide you with everything you need and more. When we are fighting with each other over illegal drinking, parties, sex and dating remember that we will always love you and we are just trying to protect you from all the things that happened to us. When I don't trust your boyfriend in the future, if you have one, please remember I'm just worried he'll impregnate you and leave you to suffer being a single parent. I've always been so worried about you and I always will be._

_ Love,_

_ Mum_

Rhonda kept up writing in the journal. She managed to get good scores on her NEWTS enough to be accepted into a Healer program. Michelle and Rhonda had moved into their flat above an empty store. Rhonda had no idea that the store bellow where she was staying with her untraditional family would become her lively hood.

_Dear Penny,_

_ You're 23 months now. You talk to us all the time and walk around the flat. We've had a few experiences of you and your accidental magic. One notable one was at an Order of the Phoenix meeting when we had no one to watch you so we took your with us. There was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, named Peter Pettigrew, who had just merely walked past you and a flock of little golden finches flew at him chasing him away from you. I don't know why but you really hate him._

_ Of course, he's the only person there you react to like that. I've had Marlene McKinnon nearly snatch you from my arms and all you'll do is make a loud noise and hold out your arms towards me. Lily Evan, well now Potter, would steal you away from a few hours and play with you until you would crawl back to either Michelle or I. It's rather cute. _

_ Michelle's training is taking up so much of her time but when we take you to St. Mungo's you are taken in right away because the Healers know Michelle, which I'm not sure if I like or dislike. We just found out that you're a Seer; they seem to think a Class A seer. Class A is the rarest and most powerful. Class A Seers can see into the past and future and have a bit more control of it. Class B Seers can see into the future and is a bit harder to control. Class C Seers only have a few prophecies in their lifetime and some don't even happen and is impossible to control. It's a complex thing Michelle and I will have to explain probably several times to you but one day you'll understand._

_ I feel like something is wrong but I don't know what. There is something thick in the air. I feel tense like there is something bad coming. Maybe I'm just paranoid. _

_ Love, _

_ Mum_

That night Michelle was at a short-notice urgent Order meeting. Rhonda chose to stay home since Penelope was very tired. Penelope kept crying and would not let up. She couldn't voice what was wrong, what she would be her first prediction.

"What is wrong?" asked Rhonda finally just sitting Penelope down on Rhonda's and Michelle's bed.

Penelope just looked at her mother and cried. Rhonda didn't know what to do. Then it came to her, the one thing Penelope always loved having her hair brushed. Most kids hadn't baths and getting their hair brushed but Penelope loved it.

Rhonda got pyjamas out then made a bath from Penelope. Penelope kept crying until she was in the bath then she was distracted by the rubber duck and forgot all about her dream. She started giggling and cooing playing with the rubber duck.

"Ducky, Ducky," said Penelope pointing at the rubber duck.

"No it's a duck," said Rhonda trying to teach Penelope to speak proper English.

"Duck?" said Penelope testing the word.

"Yes duck," said Rhonda taking Penelope out of the bath and into her pyjamas.

As Rhonda was brushing Penelope's wavy blond hair she could hear people arguing in the street bellow but put it off as nothing. It wasn't unusual to hear people arguing in the streets since they were across the street to the Hog's Head. Drunks weren't uncommon.

"Penny, it's just some drunks, it's alright," cooed Rhonda seeing Penelope starring at the window.

Only a few moments later would Rhonda be proved wrong. BANG! Rhonda didn't think just reacted. She scooped Penny and put her in the closet shutting the closet door right after butting a silencing charm on Penny. Not even a second later the room was broken into.

Flashes of red lights and her mother screaming filled Penny's world, she tried to push the door open but it wouldn't opened. She was sobbing yet not making a sound. Then suddenly the other people in the room were under attack and there was solitary pop.

"Rhonda!" shrieked the female voice Penny knew had to be Michelle.

"We're sorry, we didn't get here in time," said a male voice, it sounded familiar but Penny didn't know who it was.

"Look for Penny, she's in here somewhere!" ordered Michelle her voice filled with anger "and get them out of here before I decided to kill them."

Penny found she could finally make noise again but her voice was strained from crying. "Mummy," she whispered. Someone heard the small voice and pulled the closet to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring at them.

A taller man with unruly black hair and hazel eyes picked Penny up. She reached out to Michelle soon as she saw Michelle. Michelle quickly took her from the man and out of the room.

"Thank you James. I don't blame you guys, the damage was already done before you got here," said Michelle.

It wasn't long before Healers from St. Mungo's arrived. Michelle wouldn't let them anywhere near Penny and snapped at them whenever they tried to take her from them. No one was taking Penny away from her.

"We need to give the child to her father," ordered a Healer.

"Oh go fuck yourself. She isn't going to her rapist father. I am her legal parents so piss you," snarled Michelle.

"Leave her alone and go do your job," said another man.

"Newbie Healers are the worst to deal with," said the same man.

"I know what you mean Sirius. How are Marlene and your son?" asked Michelle.

"Marlene is fine besides complaining about being pregnant. Marcus is fine just flying around the house on his training broom breaking things," said Sirius sitting down next to Michelle.

"Rhonda was too scared to let Penny on a training broom," said Michelle playing with the now sleeping Penny's hair.

The senior Healer of the group of Healers came over. She was a pump lady with snowy white hair and dark blue eyes. She had oval red glasses on and the typical white and red Healer uniform on. She did not have a ring on her finger.

"First off, I'd like to apologize for my intern. She's a bit hot-tempered and feisty. Secondly, this is an official diagnose since I do not have the equipment necessary to prove it but I do believe Rhonda has severe brain damage, there is a good chance she has been driven to insanity," said the Healer.

"Thank you. I expect you will be taking her St. Mungo's," said Michelle keeping hold of herself for Penny but she felt like the sun would never rise again.

"For now afterwards it's your choice what you do with her," said the Healer "My name is Roselyn Peters, I will be on the case the entire time."

"Nice to meet you Roselyn," said Penny.

Everyone left leaving Michelle and Penny alone. Michelle had refused to stay with anyone in the Order. She was going to stay here in this place where her worst nightmare had happened. She would ask her parents for help in buying a house or condo far away from here. She couldn't bear to be here any longer then she had to. She pulled out the play pin and put Penny in there. She covered Penny in the pink blanket Rhonda had quilted while pregnant with Penny. She sat Penny's teddy bear with a Hufflepuff scarf, hat and mittens dressed on it. Then she lay down on the couch and cried silently to herself as she fell asleep. Tomorrow she would have to wake up and face reality.

* * *

Please review. I wanted to do something different so haters go away. This is also my first Harry Potter fanfiction in two years so I'm rusty.


End file.
